


Somebody To Love

by Sxymami0909



Series: The Justice League Chronicles [2]
Category: Smallville, Tower Prep
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia and Ian celebrate their one year anniversary…Or how they made Brianna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Love

Mia glanced around the room in nervous anticipation. The candles were lit, the lights were dim, and Paramore was playing quietly in the background. Not exactly romantic music, but it was one of the only bands they could both agree on. Her eyes scanned the room pausing on the bed. The sheets were changed, the bed was made and everything looked perfect.

She gave a short nod and turned toward the mirror that sat above the dresser in the guest bedroom. Mia made a face as she glanced at the red silk negligee she wore. The part of the lingerie that covered her breasts was black lace and the nightgown itself fell to her mid thigh. She had a short red silk robe open over it and she was starting to think that she had gone to too much trouble with this whole romantic thing.

Mia ran a hand through her hair as she took in her outfit. She was no stranger to dressing up; she had done more than enough of it out on the streets when people wanted her to look a certain way. But this was different. This wasn’t about kinks or running tricks or not getting beat up by Rick. This was about Ian and how she wanted to do something special for their one year anniversary.

The thing was, Mia wasn’t used to being romantic, hell she wasn’t even sure what went into all that mushy stuff and that’s why she had called Chloe in a panic two days earlier and asked the other woman what she should do. The other woman had been incredibly understanding and a huge help. Plus Chloe hadn’t told Oliver about her frantic call, which she appreciated.

The last thing she needed was Oliver being all protective even though he did that on a regular basis anyway. Mia took a deep breath and let it out. She had ordered Italian food from Ian’s favorite place since her culinary skills went about as far as popping a bagel in the toaster. Everything was ready for him to come home and yet she still couldn’t shake the nervousness from the pit of her stomach.

Mia knew it was because this was a big deal for her. She had never been with someone as long as she had been with Ian. She’d never had anyone love her the way he did before. It was scary and different and absolutely wonderful. She hadn’t expected to enjoy being in a relationship as much as she did, but that was another story all together.

Ian knew all about her past and he still made her feel like she was the most important person in the world and that meant a lot to her. The sound of the elevator knocked Mia out of her thoughts and she glanced at the clock. Her eyebrow rose when she saw the time. He must have gotten out of class a little early.

She took one last deep breath and made her way into the hallway and darted into the kitchen to wait for him.

The elevator doors slid open and Ian rolled his shoulders as he crossed the threshold and glanced around. He dropped his books on the small hallway table and shifted the orchids he held in his hands. His class had gotten out a half hour early and he’d been glad. It have given him a chance to stop at the florist on the way home to grab some flowers for Mia.

It was their one year anniversary and even though she wasn’t one for romantic gestures, Ian really wanted to do something nice for her. He knew they were young and in the grand scheme of things a year wasn’t that long, but for them it was. After the whole Tower Prep incident and his parents being murdered, the team taking him in was a blessing. And the way Mia fought for him; well it meant everything to him.

Ian glanced around the apartment as he walked down the hallway, his brow furrowing, “Mia?” He called out while continuing down the hall.

“Kitchen!” She called out and Ian grinned. He shifted and moved into the doorway flowers in hand, “Happy Ann--” his voice cut out as he got a good look at her. Ian let his eyes travel down her body taking in the red silk and black lace. His throat went dry as he finally met her gaze, not missing the hint of nervousness in hers. “Wow,” he said a hint of awe in his tone as he moved forward closing the distance between them.

Ian ran a hand down her side, “You look amazing,” he said quietly as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Mia cupped his cheek and returned the kiss, not breaking it until her lungs burned. She shifted back and her eyes fell on the flowers in his hand. Her expression softened, “Are those for me?” She asked and when he nodded she reached out and took them. “They’re beautiful, thanks.” She said a grin on her face as she smelled them before setting them down on the table.

“I got your favorite,” she said motioning towards the bags on the table.

Ian nodded, but his eyes never left hers, “We can eat later,” he commented as his arm shot out and he tugged her against his body. “Right now I’m in the mood for something else,” he whispered against her ear before pressing a kiss below it.

Mia moaned softly as she threaded her fingers through the back of his hair. “I was so hoping you would say that Archer,” she felt him grin against her neck before she yelped as he lifted her off the floor and threw her over his shoulder. “Ian! Put me down!” She laughed.

Ian moved quickly towards the bedroom and tossed her on the bed, watching her body bounce gently with a wolfish grin. “You’re down,” he pointed out as he reached back and tugged his shirt over his head before tossing it to the ground. He watched as Mia got rid of the red silk robe and then called him over with her finger.

He moved onto the bed and prowled over her body making her sink into the pillows at the top of the bed. Ian ran a hand down her leg before bringing it up again and slipping it just beneath the hem of her red silk nightgown.

Mia’s grip on him tightened as she tugged him closer. “God, I’ve been waiting all day for this,” she said before moaning and pressing several kisses against his jaw. Her heartbeat sped up as he spread her legs and settled between them. Her hands dropped to his pants trying to remind herself that it was their anniversary and they should probably take things slow and be all romantic, but not willing to actually slow down. She wanted him too much. That was another thing that had never happened to her until Ian.

He groaned and leaned towards his left so he could tug open the bedside table and grab a condom. The drawer banged open and he reached inside and groped around for a minute before pausing. His breathing was heavy and Mia had just gotten his pants open and zipper down.

She sucked in a deep breath and tilted her head, “What? Why did you stop?” She asked her voice slightly breathless.

Ian moved his body and glanced in the drawer before looking back at Mia. “We’re out of condoms,” he told her baffled. “How is that even possible?” He asked frustrated. “Damn it,” he groaned as he started to shift off of her body, but Mia grabbed him stopping his movements. He arched an eyebrow at her and she bit her lower lip.

“Just this once,” she whispered, “It’s our anniversary…I want you,” she said her voice low as she let it trail off. They had always used a condom, protection was quite literally always her number one concern, but Mia wasn’t willing to stop at this point besides it was just one time.

Ian hesitated for about two seconds before he nodded, “I love you,” he said softly.

Mia smiled as she brushed her hand against his cheek, “I love you, too,” she said before leaning up and covering his mouth with hers.


End file.
